Serpentine Rebellion
The Serpentine Rebellion was a twenty six year old rebellion that began in 5617TIC and it ended in 5643. It is one of the longest rebellions in the Vallum Empire, lasting 26 years. The rebellion ended in the independence of four different countries. Background Information The Serpentine Rebellion was in fact a series of rebel groups fighting for the independence of the former states of the Plasm Empire that was annexed by the empire in the first decade of the 5600s TIC.These states were known as the unlucky thirteen, due to being formed by the empire. The three main groups that formed this rebellion was the Tudourium Royal Family, The Todcak family and the The Knights of Outer Val. Sparks of War The Serpentine Rebellion technically began sometime in the first six months of 5617TIC, the first group to act was the Tudourium Royal Family who had somewhat remained loyal to the empire, but they were unhappy with their main source of income (which was agriculture) was put in favour of the empire's war machine product. At first; it began with a meeting with many noble families who all agreed that the area is not suited for factories. Despite this; it fell on deaf ears as the overlord of the area was planning to turn the area into a production haven. Blockade of Factory #2b On the 24th of March, 5617, after hearing that a new factory in the area was to be constructed, the Tudourium Royal Family decided to best use this time to organize a protest to block workers and SNDWVEs from constructing the factory. For most of the day; the protest was peaceful and no violence was reported at the scene. This all changed when the Imperial Army was called in to deal with this protest, this included shooting at the people who refused to move. 15 people were injured and the organizer was arrested at the scene. However, this lone event did not persuade public opinion and the Tudourium Royal Family was ordered to speak to the Overlord about it. They were left with a stern warning that if they were involved in this again, they would be removed as a noble. Todcak Schism The Todcak noble family who was related to the Tudourium Family surprised everyone involved by siding with the empire after the blockade of factory #2b. The last head of the Todcak family, Lionel Todcak wished to uphold the Overlord's wishes and let them control the land as they pleased. This caused a split as several members left the Todcak house and sided with Tudourium, this included Lionel's own wife. Famine When the harvest came around in that year, the once plentiful kingdom failed to collect enough food due to the many factories being built, the overlord yet again ignored the requests of the Tudourium Royal Family who retained their noble status despite the incident with the Todcak and the Factory #2b incident. People were forced into stealing food and pieces in order to survive. This general chaos amused the nobles in a way, expect for the rebel Todcak members and Tudourium. Final Olive Branch Finally, on the 31st of May, 5617.The Overlord agreed to have a meeting with the displeased nobles about the state of the area. This meeting was held but it fell on deaf ears as the overlord was displeased with the nobles for trying to cling to backwards ideals, comparing it to Mierchent. This final olive branch was dejected by King Henry the Eight as he complained that the famine that was caused was an attempt to remove the Plasm empire natives which were mostly comprised of L'ayian. Terrorism For the rest of the year; the nobles went silent as they began to plot on how to get back at the empire for their crimes. King Henry the Eight in protest moved out of the regional capital and moved back to his old kingdom's capital where he and his younger brother began to plot against the empire and the overlord. The two both founded separate groups to achieve this. Formation of the Knights of Outer Val However in the western part of the region known as Outer Val, an old knightly order was given funding by Henry to begin an armed campaign against The Vallum Empire, they were known as The Knights of Outer Val and was headed by Henry the Right. The group constructed their first base in the province of Hullwurk which became their home province until the collapse of Outer Val in 5642. The Knights of Outer Val recruited young men who were once loyal to the countries of Orlui and Pecorino and trained them to fight under the sword and shield banner. The Battle for Hullwurk Two years after the formation of the Knights of Outer Val, and gathering around a group of 5,000 men and women and a few dozen androids. The group began to take land from the Vallum Empire. This battle lasted for three months, Hullwurk's garrisons eventually surrendered due to the overwhelming peasant uprising and Henry claimed it as the capital of his kingdom Expansion After the battle of Hullwurk, the Knights expand further west, recruiting numerous rebel groups under their wing to buffer up the growing rebellion. = Category:Rebellion